


i see your eyes dreaming about stars

by itobiou



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Slow Build, Social Media, a lot of people love kyungsoo, but not in the beginning, mostly chats, slight angst, tbh who doesn't?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 09:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14234379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itobiou/pseuds/itobiou
Summary: Baekhyun has been waiting to see the stars in his beloved one's eyes. All those loves that died after months waiting, he's tired of them so he decides to give up, love is banned temporatly. Until Do Kyungsoo enters the scene.A social media and soulmate au in wich once you (truly, deeply, completly) fall in love with your soulmate stars appear in their eyes.





	i see your eyes dreaming about stars

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language but i thought this could be a fun way to practice! If you see any errors please tell me:) Hope you like it.

_You have ten (10) missed calls from **Chanchan**_

**Chanchan**

baek where you at?

are you okay?

i thought you were with Kris but i called him

and he was with some chick 

fuck

are you fine?

bYUN BAEKHYUN

hi chanyeol

i'm fine

just tired

kris broke up with me

not that i was surprised you know

and i don't now who that chick was bc

he left me since he was seeing another boy

and yesterday 

yesterday

the fucking stars have to appear in his eyes in our fucking anniversary

_Incoming call from **Chanchan**_

"Oh, Baekhyun" Chanyeol's voice is exactly like in the other times, already knowing what happened. Everytime it was the same: Baekhyun disappears when something goes wrong, Chanyeol looks for him and when he is finally back, it just takes one message to figure it out. Baekhyun is all alone. Again. "I am so sorry, Kris seemed like a cool guy, you know? I thought it will be him or at least he wouldn't end it in such a shitty way" the anger is clearly in his voice, making Baekhyun feel guilty; Kris  _is a cool guy,_ Baekhyun was the real problem. He always was. 

"Yeah, I thought it, too."

_He didn't._

He knew Kris wasn't the one from the moment he entered the room, he was all smiles, that bad boy vibe that makes Baekhyun's knees go all jelly. But  _the click_ wasn't there. Even when they were making out in Chanyeol's guest room, Baekhyun was in somewhere else. The realationship continued like that, Kris tried, being a nice boyfriend, taking him out every weekend, buying him expensive things, while all Baeikhyun could do was sucking his dick. So he wasn't bitter about him having someone else.

In fact, he was bitter about the other one being Kris' soulmate. 

In his others relationships he ended depressed for the sad break up, his partners tired of not seeing stars in their eyes, and him crying his eyes out but keeping contact with them. All his past relationships haven't found their soulmate, just like him.

But now Kris leaves him for his soulmate,

His fucking soulmates.

Kris broke up with him to be with his only one while he is, once again, alone.

"I know it sucks" and that line isn't in their script for every break up, Bakehyun notices "but I had a call  _aaand_ we got contract. We got the roles!"

Forget about soulmates. Baekhyun's heart starts beating like crazy, his breath aches and tears (happy tears!) start forming in his eyes.

"No way! Is this, finally our first real work?"

"Heck yeah it is! Wait, i will resend the email to you"

_Call ended_

_You have a new e-mail from **pcyrules@gmail.com**_

**From:** pcyrules@gmail.com

 **To:** byunbaek@gmail.com

 **Date:** Two minutes ago

 **Subject:** Fwd Roles results 

Hello, Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun! We have the pleasure to let you know the results from the audission and the roles you aplied to on march 3rd. You two were selected from you capacities and the potential we saw. We hope we weren't wrong. Better details about the roles and the first reading of the script will be sent to you in the next days. 

Excited to work together.

SM Ent.

 

Baekhyun goes insane.

 

**Do Kyungsoo to participate in incoming web drama about idols!**

The news just came out: Do Kyungsoo, our favorite young actor in all the time, will be part of the SM Ent. web drama. The tittle isn't official yet, but it has been speculated that it's going to be about a group of boys and their lives as idols. SM aclaread tha it won't be as other web dramas that they have done for their, actual, idols groups, but a drama totally focused in the health of this boys and the way they become and important part of each other's lifes. We are excited to see Kyungsoo here, since his last work (last year!) he hasn't been in the spotlight so we are hoping ths is the return of the acting king. 

The rest of the cast hasn't been announced yet, but SM said "We want diversity, so don't expect to just see familiar faces in the show"


End file.
